


I'll take you there

by yourfearlessleader



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hoo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfearlessleader/pseuds/yourfearlessleader
Summary: When it comes to fucking around, Klaus has definitely met his match in Diego.





	I'll take you there

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been able to stop thinking about these goobers and I'm not the best at writing plot so here..
> 
> *youtuber voice* let's just jump right into it shall we

 

 

When it comes to fucking around, Klaus has definitely met his match in Diego.

Diego pushes Klaus onto the sofa face first and yanks his tight pants down over the slight curve of his ass. Klaus has always been a skinny little freak and his leather pants are so damn tight it’s like trying to peel away a layer of paint. He stops at the sight of Klaus’ ass on display, only just enough of it out for Diego’s access. His blood heats. Klaus can barely move, the tops of thighs trapped together by his waistband, but he’s still trying to rub off on the couch.

Diego spreads Klaus’ cheeks and Klaus whines as he’s exposed, turning hot under Diego’s watch.

‘You’re wet,’ Diego says, matter of fact, almost surprised, almost stern enough that Klaus feels the rush of being in trouble.

‘Always,’ he replies breathlessly, arching his back, pushing toward Diego eagerly. ‘I was getting off right before we had to leave. Didn’t have time to clean up properly.’

Diego’s dick throbs in his underwear and he moves to press the bulge of it into Klaus’ crack.

‘Yeah? How many fingers you take?’

Somehow his voice sounds so uninterested, so bored despite the fact he’s rock hard against Klaus’ ass, grinding with insistence. It makes Klaus fizzy with need, he hates that feigned disinterest, wants desperately to hear, to feel how much he's affecting Diego. Klaus wants to please him so badly, wants to be so good for his brother.

He leaks at the memory of earlier that day when he had three fingers crammed into himself, fucking his way through two brutal orgasms.

‘Three fingers,’ Klaus tells him. ‘Would’ve gone to four but we got called away.’

Diego pulls back for a moment to unbuckle his belt and take his cock out. He smears the tip of it on Klaus’ cheeks, letting him feel how wet Klaus is making him. He plays with pushing the head in between the cleft, rubbing maddeningly at Klaus’ hole.

‘You ever taken a fist?’ Diego asks conversationally.

It makes Klaus choke.

He blushes stupidly, for some reason the idea of Diego thinking about him getting fisted is mortifying. It’s like being used second hand, the pleasure of filth and degradation two-fold because it happened in real life and now it’s happening in Diego’s imagination.  
Klaus’ reply of ‘yes’ comes out on a strangled moan and he clenches, emptily, around the phantom ache of being opened so wide and longing to be filled.

Diego spreads Klaus’ cheeks again, holding them open as much as he can with one hand, and spits onto his hole. He smears it with his cock, using his other hand to guide himself. Diego watches, lip between his teeth, as the head pushes into the soft give of Klaus. He moves slowly, savouring that squeeze, that rough drag of tight muscle around his cock. The sight of it is obscene, Klaus’ hole pink raw and shining around the thick length of Diego disappearing inside him.

‘Oh,’ Klaus sighs, shuddering, as Diego finally fully seats himself, their hips flush and his body heavy resting on Klaus’ back. Klaus feels smothered, fully enveloped and choked as Diego keeps trying to nudge ever deeper.

Diego puts one hand around Klaus’ hip and the other over his shoulder for leverage, and begins pulling Klaus back at the same time he shoves forward, setting a deep, jolting rhythm that Klaus can feel in his throat.

He’s wet everywhere, sweat slick between his thighs and elbows, his back where Diego is a roaring furnace above him, and his profusely leaking cock still trapped tight inside his leather leggings. Klaus loves it, the heat, the mess, the urgency of it all, the way it feels almost impossible for him to get off like this but the thought of that itself making him whine and jerk his hips. He tenses, desperate, trying to force himself over, feeling the orgasm rolling in his spine but just tantalisingly out of reach. Klaus can hardly move, completely reliant on Diego stimulating him, fucking him so thoroughly that Klaus is scared it’s never going to end.

Diego is making little grunting noises, little punchy escapes of air that mean he’s getting close. Klaus wants to feel it, wants to be able to move, to spread his legs properly and push back onto Diego. He whines in frustration.

‘Shh,’ Diego soothes, rubbing a hand up under Klaus’ shirt and down his flank. ‘You’re gonna come like this.’

And he says it so surely, in a voice that brooks no argument, and Klaus _shakes_ , wanting nothing more than to agree. He bites at his forearm and clenches involuntarily around Diego’s girth. Klaus is close but he just needs a little more, something else to push him over the edge.

So he concentrates on feeling it, loses himself in the sensation, the momentum Diego picks up, until seemingly out of nowhere Diego comes inside Klaus, biting and grunting, pulsing thickly into him and sounding so incredibly satisfied that Klaus cries out in despair. He’s so hard it _hurts_ , he wants to come so badly but there’s something blocking him.

Diego starts to pull out and Klaus yelps his name in panic.

‘I got you, don’t worry. When have I ever left you hanging?’ he says gently, the rumble of his voice more a comfort than the actual words.

Klaus feels Diego’s come sliding out of him, steadily running down the underside of his balls. He squirms, toes curling at the filth of it, gasping in relief when Diego is back, somehow with lube, pushing three fingers into him straight away.

‘You want it?’ Diego asks, all quiet and loaded with heat, and Klaus nods fervently.

He groans deep and full at the fourth finger, tightly clutching the couch cushion he’s open mouth drooling on. He’s getting noisy, completely lost to where he is and what’s happening, focused only on Diego’s hand as it pushes all five digits into his throbbing hole. He clenches around Diego’s wrist.

Klaus can’t breathe. It’s so much more than he remembers.

‘You’re doing so good,’ Diego tells him, honey warm and in awe.

He twists his wrist, the nub of his thumb knuckle pressing into Klaus’ prostate and Klaus keens. He’s finally got that affirmation, that final limit pushed, and his cock suddenly begins to pulse, jerking out his come without orgasming as Diego’s thumb milks him. Klaus goes flying into the shock release of it, and then goes again even harder when Diego pulls his hand out slightly, the tug of it, the overwhelming stretch sending Klaus headfirst into the full-body electric blackout orgasm of his dreams.

‘Oh my god,’ he says hoarsely when he comes back round to full brain capacity. Diego has managed to take his hand out and is trying to peel Klaus’ pants off completely. There are angry red marks around his thighs from where he’s strained against the tight material and he feels so deliciously sore.

Klaus stretches luxuriously once his legs are free. They’ve absolutely ruined the couch with come and sweat but he rolls over and pulls Diego to him anyway.

He feels Diego hard against his leg.

‘ _Again?_ Already??’

‘That was something else, Klaus,’ Diego says, actually impressed, his dark eyes almost pitch black.

Klaus huffs a laugh, absolutely knackered. ‘Yeah, tell me about it.’

Diego begins to mouth at Klaus’ neck and chest, rubbing his cock against the marks on his thigh. Klaus’ asshole actually twitches and he groans, throwing an arm over his face.

‘Christ. Give me a minute,’ Klaus tells him resignedly, and Diego, the insatiable fuck, bites him with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> :p


End file.
